nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EnderCursty
Hey Ender, I noticed you wanted to join in on the RP Game. I will, as long as you give me a cat, and you'll be in after the first cat switch! :D [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 18:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Enderrr~! :D (hug) ...Yep, that's all~ Happy Birthday! Happy birthday :3 -- Blastoisestar 21:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ender! Merry Christmas! For my present to you, Immma code your userpage! GINGER who<3 you 22:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid someone has already made a Dawnkit(see archive 6 for more reference), so you will have to change the name of yours. If you don't do this by 2014, it will be moved without notice. --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 12:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Boop Have I ever mentioned that your avvie is adorable o3o I'm not hiding a lunch bagif that's what you're saying Congradulations on becoming an official chat patroller! You may now recieve your super-duper fancy-schamny badge! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 20:44, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 00:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Aww that's adorable, alright, I set it so you can test by coming on chat now c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 17:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) The idea is that we truly do trust the word of the chat patrols so you immediatly leave us a message if something stirs and we will give them a ban so you can hold that over their heads. I will prepare a chat log soon, as well, and on there you can write down observations/fights that take place on chat so you guys are basically the staff's eyes on wiki chat! Plus, you have the honor of being a chat patrol and more than anything else being a chat patrol is basically giving a word of honor to do everything within your abilities to maintain peace on chat :) ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 22:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Why thank you >W< i have to say, your avvie is adorable as well! :3 ---Breezeyfeathers Chat badge Hello fellow CP! I've been making badges for every CP on this wiki! Just put it on your page, so when people visit it, they know who you are! bye now ^.^ Touch SchiggyAnd Prepare To Lose a Finger ZOMG GET TO DA PINE COPSE IMMA RP :3 yes i did, and aah thanks >w< ~Briezekat Ahahha, that's Konoha and Kuroha ~<3 (From Kagerou Project, mm?) If you could set up a Skype account, or go on gTalk, I'll be there~~ :3